


Working Late

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Lena's working late and Kara thinks she should take a break.





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kinktober prompt: Lingerie

Lena didn't even look up from her laptop when she heard the sound of movement on her balcony. She knew it was Kara, no doubt here to tell her she was working too much and trying to encourage her to finish for the day.

But it wasn’t that simple. Running a company, especially one the size of L Corp, wasn’t even close tp being a nine to five job.

She finally looked up as she heard Kara coming towards her desk. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Kara was undressing as she approached, shedding her Supergirl uniform. She stopped right in front of Lena’s desk and grinned at her reaction. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Lena looked Kara up and down and licked her lips.

Kara was wearing red lace lingerie. The bra had flower detailing on the cups and a little bow at the base of the spectacular cleavage it created. The matching thong panties were almost see-through but just opaque enough that they werr a tease rather than an explicit display. Kara looked absolutely stunning.

“I know you’re busy, but I thought you could do with a break.” Kara made her way around the desk.

Lena couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend. Her body was incredible on an average day. In such pretty lingerie she was the definition of sexy. Lena turned her swivel chair to face Kara.

“I suppose I could take a break,” Lena nodded.

Kara grinned. “Surprise.”

“A wonderful surprise.”

“I figured all work and no play must make these late nights really crappy.”

“It does,” Lena reached for her once she was in range, hands gently stroking up and down Kara's hips. “It reslly does. You look amazing.”

“I wanted to look good for you,” Kara said, a cute happiness on her face. Lena loved the way her emotions showed. Kara was so open and grounded and it was sometimes easy to forget she was a woman of astounding power.

“You succeeded.”

“I want to make you feel good too,” Kara said and dropped to her knees.

“Kara you don’t have to...” Lena had no worries about anyone catching or interrupting them here in her office, not this late, but she didn’t want them to start something she didn’t have the time to finish. She had a lot she still wanted to get done before the day was over.

“I want to,” Kara pushed Lena’s dress up. “Just a quickie, we can have lots of sex at home later if you're not too tired and if the city doesn’t get hit with some kind of catastrophe.” With the dress bunched up at Lena's waist Kara hooked her fingers under the waistband of Lena's underwear. “Should I stop?”

Lena shook her head. “No.”

Kara smoothly slipped off Lena's underwear and once they were clear she used both hands to push Lena's legs apart. She kissed the inside of Lena's knee, then the inside of her thigh, then right above her sex.

Lena held onto the arm of her chair with one hand and settled the other on the back of Kara's head, urging her to get to it.

Kara took the hint, her tongue delving into the folds of Lena's pussy.

Lena moaned softly and for a while she didn’t think of work at all.


End file.
